Blue Moon
by MysticDBRose17
Summary: After everything that has happen at the Church, My friends and I felt like everything is falling into place. Senior year is around the corner and it seems like we are all happy...for now. New faces could equal new foes or not. Now Debby Pearce is Back and it would not be Beacon Hill with out a little supernatural craziness. What will this new Journey lead her into?
1. Senior Scrible

**Hello Again,**

 **Welcome to Blue Love's Sequel, Blue Moon**

 **Remember I do not own Teen wolf, That is all Jeff Davis and others. The only thing I own is Debby as well Eva and some plot that is not based on the show, Hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Debby's Pov**

"All right, What about Here?"

Stiles looks at where I'm pointing and shrugs. Looking at the map he instantly smiles,

"All right, so I found some cool three bedrooms in the Mission District, but they're pretty expensive."

I smile leaning back on the jeep,

"I seen a couple in Haight and Ashbury , but Also expensive."

Scott smiles,

"What about Berkeley? Don't a lot of students live around there?"

Stiles smiles nodding,

"Yeah, yeah, we could try Nob Hill, but the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches."

I laugh while raises an eyebrow,

"Stiles, you're bringing the Jeep?"

He looks over at me nodding,

"Deb's, You know the plan, one gets left behind."

"I know Stiles, I have no idea what I was thinking?"

I look over my shoulder and see Scott laughing at us slightly while looking up at the full Moon. Looking over I smile it's a quiet evening and it seem like a storm is coming it hasn't stop thundering at all. Looking at my phone I sigh *Still no service* Setting it down I look at Scott and Stiles. It seem like yesterday when we first meet, it seem like our fate was set, and I wouldn't change a thing. From Peter biting Scott turning him, Scott and Stiles becoming more open toward the supernatural as well learning about me, getting closer to Lydia,Scott turning into an alpha, Meeting Kira and finally Meeting and falling in love with Malia.

It has been about 6 months and it's finally here, Senior year I haven't put much thought into what I could see myself in the future, but I want to make sure that this was the unforgivable year ever. Malia and I are well still inseparable we have been glue to the hip, summer was good we went out, saw movies, shopped and had a lot of sex, but that's another thing.

Eva still been living with us and it has been a lot of help she has by far been a great addition to our pack. She has helped me learn to control some of my powers, but there still have been slip ups. I have controlled some in particularly, one is called empathy, I learn that it seem that I can connected to someone and feel what they feel and sometimes this can leads to visions also I learned Astral Projection **,** which is the ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. It does wary my body because once I astral project it like I'm a sprit so I leave my body for a little.

Stiles sighs ruffling his hair looking at me,

"Everything is going to change, Lydia and Eva are not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford."

I nod,

"Kira and I was thinking USF."

Scott smiles looking at me,

"What about Malia?"

I smile a little looking at my feet at the mention of my girlfriend*should I tell them?* Shaking my head look over at them giggling slightly,

"Malia's, uh, gonna, you know, she'll figure something out, okay."

They nod. Stiles looks over at us slightly,

"The plan's perfect."

We nod smiling I looked at Scott who leaned back looking at Stiles,

"Or we could also wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live."

Stiles sigh,

"I have a vision guys."

I nod looking at my best friends before smiling slightly,

"It's a beautiful Vision, Stiles"

He sighs,

"Don't ruin the vision."

Shaking my head I look up smiling when a quick thought hit me,

"Okay, we can check out the East Bay."

Stiles nods smiling,

"We Haven't looked at Oakland yet, you know."

I nod looking at Scott who seem to go MIA a little,

"Scotty,You 're all right?"

Stiles turns to us looking up at the full moon before asking Scott,

"You're starting to feel it?"

Scott shakes his head,

"No. Just thinking"

I smile,

"About something or certain someone?"

Shaking his head Scott smiles,

"I was thinking about Senior Year"

Stiles raises an eyebrow,

"Senior year?"

I pat Scott Shoulder laughing,

"Why, Senior year is going to be a piece of cake"

Scott nods,

"It's more like something Deaton told me ever hear of regression to the mean?"

Stiles shakes his head,

"No, I don't think so."

I smile nodding,

"I think I know where this is going, It was his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good."

Scott nods,

"You know, eventually things have to come back to the middle"

Looking over at Stiles it look like everything was still Processing in his head. Scott looks over at us,

"So, think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing."

I smile nodding,

"Yeah, but no one's tried to kill us in six months either."

Scott smiles looking over at me,

"Right. We've been pretty much in the middle for a while."

The one quality I seem to dislike about Scott is his honesty, it seem to me he was always right. Looking over I smile uneasy,

"So what are you saying, Scott? At some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other."

Scott nods,

"Exactly my point, things are gonna get really good again...Or really bad."

Stiles sighs looking at us,

"I was afraid you would say that"

I nod,

"Same, it's been a great summer"

Stiles smiles,

"Yep Senior year has begin"

Looking up at the moon I smile. Looking in the sky watching the thunder. Scott smiles laughing,

"Think it's been long enough?"

Thinking I shrug turning to Stiles who sighs,

"I don't know"

Soon a new voice appears,

"Yes!"

Stiles sighs looking at me rolling his eyes,

"Hey. Trying to have an adult conversation over here. All right"

The person speaks up,

"You're two years older than me, and I'm let me go."

Looking over I cover my mouth. I forgot Scott and Stiles had tied Liam up to a tree to help control him being tonight was the full moon. Walking over I shake my head looking at Scott who had the key to the locks. Liam was a good kid who in my opinion should not of been drawn into the supernatural, but then again Scott was the same and it goes back to my thought that it seem like everything we do is already written in black and white for us. Shaking my Head I watch Scott look unsure,

"It's not that we don't trust you."

Stiles looks over shaking his head,

"It's that I don't trust you."

Scott nods looking over at me while I look at Liam giggling,

"I'm Netural, But after that last full moon"

Liam sighs,

"It was one slip up."

Stiles sigh shaking his head looking at Liam uneasy laughing slightly moving by my side,

"Slip up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a "monstrous dog-boy" running around the streets of Beacon Hills 's a slip up?"

I nod cutting in,

"Also coming to Malia and I loft naked I might add. You would not stop trying to hug me. Do you know how pissed she was?"

Stiles laughs,

"I bet the sex was amazing"

Slapping him on the shoulder I shake my head blushing,

"None of your business"

I look over at Scott who shakes his head turning to Liam before asking,

"Why were you naked?"

Liam looks at us uneasy,

"It was really hot out that night, now please let me go."

I sigh,

"You sure you're okay?"

Liam nods,

"It won't happen again."

Scott looks him,

"You're in complete and total control?"

Liam nods,

"Yeah. Complete and total."

Walking over to my Fj Cruiser I sigh. Stiles watches me buckle up looking up suddenly uneasy, ruffling my hair I smile,

"Stiles"

Looking up he smiles walking over,

"Deb you sure you want to driving in this Weather condition"

I laugh,

"Stiles I have a license for a reason, beside do you want Liam in your jeep"

"Good point"

At the mention of his name Liam walks over to my car. Turning to Stiles Liam begins asking questions,

"Is it a party?"

Stiles sigh,

"It is not"

Liam raises an eyebrow,

"What's at midnight?"

Stiles laughs answering without hesitation,

"Your bedtime"

I laugh,

"Be nice"

Stiles shrugs,

"Just saying"

Liam turns to me trying pout,

"Debby?"

I shake my head,

"Sorry Liam, You aren't going"

He sighs,

"The girls going?"

I nod,

"They're meeting us there"

Stiles nods,

"Okay just stop asking questions, all right? It's a senior thing, and my friend you are not."

Shaking my head Liam opens the doors in my back seat. Raising a eyebrow I turn to him,

"Liam you can sit in the passenger side"

He quickly shakes his head lifting up his headphone putting them in. Pulling out of the wood I sigh looking at the weather. As I drove I sigh looking at weather I begin to feel a strange shiver. Looking up in my front window I see Stiles Jeep trailing in the front but it suddenly stops.* Damn it Stiles* stopping a little I suddenly feel a pull *Crap* Slumping over a little suddenly instead of in my car I was standing behind Scott and Stiles who was over the Jeep's hood. Looking at the inside I laugh a little looking at all that duct tape,

"That's a lot of duct tape"

Looking over their shoulder startled. Stiles sighs,

"Deb's don't do that"

I smile patting his shoulder,

"Still trying to get the hang of it beside I got worried about you two, so here I am"

Stiles sigh,

"We are fine, just electrical problems"

Nodding I sigh,

"Ok, what can I do? Do you have tools?"

Stiles nods handing me duct tape smiling. Shaking my head I laugh,

"Better start pulling"

Smiling Stiles nod. While it seem like forever we begin taping up Stiles ride we soon hear,

"Guys!"

Looking over I smile waving at Liam,

"Stay in the car, Liam"

"Guys"

Stiles sigh,

"Give us a minute please"

Laughing at Stiles I shake my head. Soon it sounds like thunder was scattering around. Just as the thought hit me a lighting bolt lands right beside us. Started mostly I soon feel myself back into my body,

"AHHH"

"Deb's"

Looking up into Stiles worried Eyes he cups my cheek,

"You ok?"

I nod,

"I'm fine"

He smiles looking into my eyes,

"That's good, You sure?"

I laugh losing eye contact shaking my head,

"Stiles I'm ok, now I need to pick up Malia and we will drop Liam off at the Hospital"

Stiles looks at me bewildered before asking,

"What about Eva?"

I smile,

"Lydia and her are probably at the school"

Stiles nods,

"Yeah, ok now I would feel more better if Scott and I followed you"

"Stiles"

He shakes his head smiling,

"Seriously"

I sigh nodding knowing I would not have a say. Driving closer to the place Malia text me she would be at I sigh watching Stiles jeep behind me I know he was only be a good friend, but still. Driving up I see Malia's Dad, Henry Tate and her talking. Every since we started dating not going to lie at first he was quiet shocked but congratulated us. I smile remembering his answer,

"At least she isn't with Stilinski"

Pulling up I roll my window down smiling,

"Sorry I was late"

Making her way over Malia smile turning to me,

"Hi sweetie"

"Hi"

Smiling she kisses me. As I feel her soft lips mash perfectly with mine I could hear her slightly moaning. Pulling away slightly I smile while she ruffles my hair. Looking over at her dad I look down embarrass,

"Hi Mr. Tate"

He smiles,

"It's ok, How you been Debby"

I smile,

"Fine"

Stiles pulls up,

"Sorry we're late."

He turns to Malia,

"Hey."

She nods opening my passanger side car door. Leaning over Liam smiles,

"I'm sorry too"

Shaking my head I look over and Mr. Tate sighs,

"You boys do remember I own a gun, right?"

Looking over at Stiles he nods,

"Vividly"

Waving Mr. Tate off he smiles, locking the doors turning to Malia,

"Have you heard anything"

She looks uneasy,

"Umm?"

Liam looks over confused,

"Heard What?"

"Nevermind"

I shake my head pulling out the parking lot Malia Sighs leaning over grabbing my hand. I know she was only trying to distract me, but I couldn't help but laugh looking at her quickly then focus back on the road,

"I'm driving, Kinda need both hands"

She smiles,

"Teach me how to drive"

I laugh looking at the road watching people drive crazier then ever,

"Please don't change the subject"

Malia nods,

"They said they'll email me"

Liam looks over,

"Is this about summer school"

Shocked Malia turns to me,

"You told him?"

I shake my head,

"No"

Liam smiles,

"Uh...no, no, all she said was you had to go to summer school 'cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year."

Glaring at Him I shake my head,

"They should've left you chained to that tree."

Laughing a little I can see in the corner of my eye was Malia smiling slightly. Driving up into the hospital parking lot it was a major pain.

"What the hell"

Parking we all rush in and it was madness turning to Malia I smile,

"Wait here"

Nodding she smile looking at Scott Mom before beginning a conversation with her. Turning to Liam we head up to his father's floor,

"I'm sorry Debby, I shouldn't of said what I did"

Laughing I shake my head,

"Liam it's ok"

Smiling he nod putting on his headphone again. Arriving to his father's floor we begin making our way to look for him,

"They say my father is helping with surgery, so I was going to hang out here, or I could go with you guys"

I shake my head giving him an apologetic smile,

"You can't, now show me your hands"

Looking around nervously before shyly holding up his hands. Looking down at them I notice how battered they were smiling at him sadly Liam sighs,

"I lied, I haven't really controlled it, are u going to tell Scott?"

I smile,

"Liam your still learning, which isn't a bad thing, Scott told me something. Derek had once told him that you are the strongest at your age"

Liam raises an eyebrow,

"So?"

I smile,

"So? Coming from Derek that means alot, but though it means you will have rough patches, trust me I have"

He look very confused,

"You had trouble with control"

I smile pushing the elevator button,

"Liam I was born with the trait doesn't mean I'm immune to the effect"

Smiling one last time I wave at him,

"Later Liam"

Arriving to the first floor I see Scott and Stiles checking their phones. Looking at them I smile,

"Any signal"

Scott shakes his head,

"must be the storm, it's jamming the signal

Nodding I sigh turning to Scott,

"Have you text Kira?"

Scott shakes his head,

"I only text her once this week"

startled I looked over at him, but before I said anything Stiles looked nervously at our best friend,

"Did you remind her?

He shrugs,

"She only texted me once this week."

Stiles raises an eyebrow,

"Once?"

Nodding I look at him slightly confused,

"How'd you guys leave things when she left for New York?"

He smiles,

"Well, they were good. Yeah, I just said, you know, "Don't worry about anything, just go and have fun.""

*did he just say that* looking at Stiles he looked just as shocked,

"Really, you didn't say that"

Looking at us Scott was trying to gasp what were thinking,

"So what?"

I sigh,

"You pretty much gave her the signal, "we aren't exclusive so have fun with...other guys"

Shaking his head Scott sighs,

"No"

I laugh as we made it back to the front desk. Trying to prove my point I look at Malia,

"Malia"

Turning to me she smiles raising an eyebrow while I begin asking her,

"If you were going away and I told you to have "have fun" What am I saying?"

Looking at us she gives us a straight answer,

""Have fun as in bowling or as in begin able to have sex with other people"

Looking at Scott I exclaim,

"See"

Stiles smiles,

"Gotcha"

Scott nods,

"Okay, yeah. Now I'm worried."

Looking around the hospital it was like a horror movie, so much blood. Scott turns to his mom,

"Hey, Mom, where's all this coming from?"

She sighs,

"A jackknifed tractor-trailer on 115, caused a major pile up."

Scott looks at us,

"Okay, okay, there's only one way back into Beacon Hills from the airport."

I nod sighing,

"115"

Stiles looks disappointed shaking his head,

"Kira's never gonna make it."

Scott moves over toward the exit turning to us,

"I can get her."

I raises an eyebrow,

"You serious?"

Stiles nods looking over waving us off Scott looks at us,

"You guys head to the school. Lydia and Eva are probably already there. We'll meet you by midnight."

Raising an eyebrow Stiles looks just more bewildered,

"How are you gonna get to her in the middle of a traffic jam?

Scott smiles,

"We'll make it. Trust me."

Getting back in the car I sigh looking out at the rain watching my windows and making sure Stiles was still behind us all of a sudden I felt a burning in my chest,

"Argh, ow"

"Debby"

"I'm ok?"

Looking down I didn't see a single wound, o it must of not been mine, but who's was it? Driving up into the school parking lot. I sigh looking at all the Seniors making there way inside. Turning to Malia she looked over panicking,

"I don't Wanna do this"

"Malia"

She looks over at me grabbing my face kissing me. Pulling away smiling I kiss her cheek while grabbing her hand making our way toward Stiles who was looking very frazzled. I frown,

"Nothing from Scott or Kira."

He shakes his head sighing pacing back and forth

"And nothing from Lydia or Eva either."

Malia looks over at me,

"And I still don't know if I passed."

looking at me she pause sighing,

"I don't want to do this unless I'm actually a senior."

Rubbing her shoulders I gave her an encouraging smile,

"Pass or not I'm love you no less, so it shouldn't matter Malia"

She nods giving me a small smile,

"I know it's just.."

Before she could finish her thought we look at Stiles.*He smells awful* Patting his shoulder I sigh before Malia leaned over taking a whip of his scent. Started he looks at us,

"Um.."

Malia frowns,

"You smell terrible"

I nod looking Stiles worried,

"What's wrong?"

Pacing a little more he shakes his head,

"It's just I've been thinking"

"About what?"

Looking at me he sighs,

"The future"

Malia looks at me bewildered then back at Stiles. Suddenly it hits me,

"Is this about your dad?"

Stiles looks at me shocked before turning away looking at all the other kids beginning to make there way inside the school. I remember going with Stiles to his dad when he asked his dad about some of his high school friends as well if there were any he stayed in touch with, and it was beyond shocking that he said he couldn't name a single one. I knew that impacted Stiles to the max, and he begin obsessive thinking about it which brings us to his around it also had me thinking about how maybe if Scott never did get bit then Stiles and him might of never learn about my family and I, I might of never met Malia. Smiling sadly I lean over giving Stiles a hug,

"Something's just happens"

Stiles Sighs,

"Only if we let them happen. I mean why would I want to lose the best people I have in my life "

I Nod looking at him apologetic I could tell this was a lot on his plate.

"No matter what happens, we'll stick together"

Turning to Malia she nods smiling looking at Stiles. While the rain begins to stop a little I turn to Malia,

"Do you sense someone"

Malia nods looking around,

"Yeah I can sense, someone fast"

Turning around slow I tackle Liam. Raising an eyebrow I give him an apologetic smile. Stiles looks over my shoulder,

"Liam"

Standing up Liam looks around scared,

"What's Wrong?"

"Scott's in trouble"

Shocked I looked at Malia grabbing her hand getting her attention,

"Babe"

Looking at me she nods lifting me up for a piggyback. Stiles raises an eyebrow,

"What you doing?"

I smile,

"I'm astral projection over to where they are and tell you guys because I can't use any of my powers when I'm in that form.. Malia's going to hold my body, unless you want to carry my dead weight"

"No"

"I thought so"

Smiling I kiss the back of Malia's neck before focusing on Scott and Kira. Suddenly I begin to feel a pull and I'm standing in the back court yard. I look over and see Kira and Scott fighting someone *Who is that?* Moving closer this guy was beyond ugly it seem like he was bleeding Black goo *What is he* Looking at him fight Scott I felt helpless mostly because I couldn't do a thing looking over at Kira she try's to help but she was no match for this guy.*He's strangely strong* the creature is getting the better of Scott. He begins to mock Scott about his lack of power.*Come on Scott* Watching on I was amazed listening in The creature explains that he is a "devoted fan" and urges Scott to show him the man who took down Deucalion and "broke the Argents" They fight again but the creature takes down both Scott and Kira again. Closing my Eyes I look up and take a deep breath once Malia's scent hits me,

"Babe"

Sitting me down I stand up pointing them into the right direction,

"This way, we need to hurry"

Nodding they move. Grabbing my head I sigh*I feel Woozy* leaning forward a little I feel someone grabbing my waist. Looking over I smile a little biting my lip,

"Malia I'm fine"

"Like hell you are, every time you do this it seems to weaken you"

"I'm fine, just dizzy"

She shakes her head lifting me up. Startled I wrap my arms around her neck laughing a little before leaning toward her neck breathing in her scent. Kissing her neck I could hear a slight giggle. Moving closer the fight seem to get only worse looking at Stiles and Liam they seem just as worried. Stiles looks at me in Malia's arms,

"You know him?"

I shake my head,

"No"

The creatures talons begin to glow blue and he explains that he didn't come "just to claim your status." Raising his claws he aims for Scott when suddenly another werewolf appears *Now what's going on* I couldn't sense anyone else early, so where did he come from. This boy seem beyond experience, he attempts to take down the creature and gets in a couple of good slashing blows but is ultimately thrown aside. The creature comes for Scott again and embeds his talons in his gut. Getting out of Malia's arms I sudden fall down,Shocked I begin feeling like someone was draining the life of me. Scott's eyes go from glowing red back to normal and he is weakened and I couldn't help but feel it,

"Malia"

Gaining her attention Stiles and her kneels down watching Scott and I. Looking around I could suddenly see lights flashing but it was quite faint and I could feel my body slightly healing turning over looking I smile,

"Scott"

Just when it seems Scott was losing and weaken, his eyes glow red again. Smiling I laugh,

"True Alpha bitch"

Looking on startled the creatures looks at Scott who grabs his arm and breaks it, breaking off the talons in the on I stand up leaning on Malia she smiles kissing my head. Looking on the creature dude was weaken,

"Finish him Scott"

Looking on Scott shakes his head, so instead Scott then offers it a choice, stay and Scott will continue breaking bones or the creature can run. Looking at us Stiles and me shake our head unionism saying,

"I would run"

Not wanting to hear otherwise he runs off. Rushing to Scott I look over at new werewolf, now back in his human form he looked like a stranger, but i could feel a sense of familar. Looking at me he smiles winking then turns his attention to Scott and Stiles,

"Been awhile hasn't it?"

Raising an eyebrow Malia looks at me confused,

"You know him?"

The guy smiles,

"They use to, it's been awhile. I look a little different since the fourth grade."

Looking at him closer my eyes widen looking at him,

"Theo?"

Nodding he smiles turning to Scott and Stiles. Stiles looks at me unconvince while Scott was trying to piece the puzzle together. Theo smiles looking at us explain,

"Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. Couple of months ago, I heard of some Alphas in Beacon Hills. When I found out their names was Scott McCall and Debby Pearace, I just couldn't believe it."

Taking it all in I raises an eyebrow looking over at Scott who turns to Theo,

"What do you want?"

Theo smiles,

"I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack."

Taking all that Theo had throw was confusing. Walking in the school Stiles looks at us,

"We haven't seen this kid in years. You don't find that highly suspicious?"

Shaking my head I look at Stiles,

"Stiles can we worry about that another day?"

Scott nods,

"I'm kind of more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me."

Nodding i glare toward Stiles, While ever thing seem to settle down we hear a beep. Looking over at Malia who reaches for her phone,

"I got in. I got in!"

Looking at Malia I smile hugging her. Malia kisses my cheek,

"I'm officially a senior"

"There you guys are"

Looking over we see Eva and Lydia making their way over. Eva smiles flipping her hair while smiling,

"Where have you been? The whole senior class is already here"

Lydia smiles,

"Are we doing this?"

Nodding we make our way into the library. Looking at Eva I smile,

"Hey"

Turning to Malia I drag her on hand and hand. Making it into the library we look around and was shocking to see so many. Watching them remove yearbooks for space I stand behind Stiles who was pretty much a little more calm. Handing him a sharpie I notice Stiles hesitates a little, but shakes it off writing his initials **S.S** smiling he hands me the marker stepping up I look at all the written names it still seems to hit me, so much has happen we all seem to be changing. Looking over I see the initials **D.H.** toward my left and **K.P.** on my rightsmiling instantly I could feel tears running down my cheek *Kyle * writing **D.P.** I close the cap handing it to Lydia smiling moving behind with Stiles he rubs my shoulder smiling. Watching Lydia doing her initials I smile at Kira,

This isn't vandalism, is it?

Lydia looks at me while I shrug laughing,

"Not technically."

Nodding she writes her initials handing it to Eva who hands it over to Malia. Watching her nervous reaction I move over patting her shoulder once she writes a **M.** leaning I whisper into her ear

"just write what you feel is right in your heart"

Kissing her cheek I step back watching her smiling. Looking over I nod smiling **M.T.** after everything involving her finding out that Peter was her father as well he wasn't what she thought he would be it seem to bring her and her other dad closer. Handing off the marker to Scott he smiles looking down writing his initials **S.M** closing the marker he seems hesitant before he opens it writing **A.A.** Shocked a little we all smile once he hands off the marker to the next person. Patting his shoulder I smile encouraging,

"So much has changed"

Stiles nods,

"She would have been with us."

Lydia Smiles,

"Yeah."

Looking over I nod smiling leaning on Malia trying not to cry,

"She still is."

Making our way down the halls I smile looking at all the seniors. Grabbing Malia's hand I instantly smile. Walking on I could feel a certain shiver run down my back. I could feel something was going to happen and I didn't know how we could deal with it, but I know we were definitely aren't going down with out a fight. Making it to the loft safe and sound Malia and I get ready for bed. Getting out of the shower my smile falls a little when I walk into Malia and I room I could feel a slight mirage occurring. Grabbing onto the door's framework I hear footstep making their way over. The last thing I could hear was,

"Debby"

Opening my eyes I seem to Three figures in long coats and odd, steampunk, masks approach. They seem to be slightly out of phase with reality, their bodies seem to blur and there is a strange clicking noise that sounds like a metallic insect,

"Welcome Debby"

Looking down I'm strap onto a bed. Trying to break free I'm stuck like glue it was as if I was being drain of my powers. Holding out a knife one tills it head,

"Time to see what makes you so special, but first lets get a blood sample"

Wiggling around I scream,

"No...No...NO!"

Closing my eyes shut I open them up and I'm suddenly looking at a strange men who seems to be talking toward me,

"Start just after senior year. Tell me Lydia."

*Lydia? What is going on?* The doctor leans over smiling toward me or Lydia,

"What happen to your friends?"

I could hear a slight whisper,

"I...I..I don't remember"

As he slightly sighs I begin to see flashes of images in which did not make scene all of a sudden I was seeing Scott and Liam are fighting.*What the hell?* then another flash occurs and I'm seeing Scott's Mom, Melissa slaps Sheriff Stilinski. As I'm looking on I could hear,

"What happened? Tell me, It started once you started senior year. What about Kira, What happen to her?"

A flash occurs and I'm seeing Kira gets in a car and is driven away as Scott watches and a streetlight explodes. *Oh-No*

"Tell me about Parrish."Sudden I'm standing in the forest and Parrish stands surrounded by flames, his eyes glow orange. Then I'm hearing,

"And Malia. What happened when the Desert Wolf finally found her. "

Looking up I see Malia cowers in a cave terrified "when the Desert Wolf finally found her." A shadowy figure approaches. I still could hear the doctor going on *When is this going to be over* Shaking trying to wake up seem to have no effect *am I suppose to know this?*,

"I know you will remember what happened to Stiles, Eva, and Debby?"

At the mention of my name I see a flash of me on what looked like a operating table and I'm realizing that was what I seem to be dreaming about earlier on when the strange figures appearing. Soon I'm inside a coffin looking on seeing Eva hitting pounding on coughing,

"Help"

At the speed of light I'm sudden looking on startled and hit with grief realizing what I was ' Jeep is upside down with fire all around, glass litters the road and Stiles lies unconscious and bleeding in the wreckage. Rushing over I kneel down,

"Stiles...S..Stiles"

Soon I look up and I'm standing over Lydia looking on and I look around seeing when it his me where we were *Echien House* Looking on the Doctor seems to drill Lydia on about something. As I look on I'm confused wondering *Am I in the future?*,

"I can't remember."

The doctor gives a wicked smile pulling out a weapon of some type,

"That's all right, Lydia. There are other ways to get to the details. This special device is designed for trepanation. The medical art of drilling into the human skull. Let me you show you how it works."

Suddenly he turns it on,

"Lydia"

Screaming my lungs out I lift up looking around seeing I was in Malia and I room. Looking down I see Malia sleeping soundless. Smiling on I rub her cheek calmly and gently *I won't let nothing happen to you*

* * *

 **A/N: First Chapter Posted hope you guys enjoyed :D I cry every time I watch the scene in the library From the episodes so far I can't wait to see what unfolds and I hope you guys enjoy this story please comment, more comments I will try posting faster :D also TEEN WOLF BEING RENEW SEASON 6 :D hope u guys will also favorite and follow this story**


	2. First Day of School

**Hey Lovely Readers**

 **Such a amazing respond to the first so Hope you enjoy also, please Remember I do not own Teen wolf, That is all Jeff Davis and others. The only thing I own is Debby as well Eva and some plot that is not based on the show, Hope you guys enjoy :D**

 **Warning attempt Sexual Content**

* * *

 **Debby's Pov**

Tossing and turning I sigh waking up. The vision was so vivid it was as if I was there. Laying back down all I could hear was the same voices like the masked men,

 _"You were supposed to remove the obstacles."_

 _I could hear another faint voice,_

 _"Give me another chance"_

 _Looking over I see the same strange creature from the school. He seem to be asking for something but it only end up pissing off the mask men because they stab him in the heart before I could hear them repeating the same thing,_

 _"No second chances."_

Startled I wake up with a jolt causing me to fall onto the bed,

"Ow."

Ruffling my hair I pin it up a little whipping off the sweat that seem to be forming looking over at Malia's sleeping figure I sigh. Lifting up a little I lean on the head board. Whatever these visions meant seem to shaken me impacted me more toward Malia's safety, I never seen her look so terrified. Quietly moving out of bed I head toward my closet looking for what to wear. Finding some cute Black jeggings and a cute graphic tee topping it off with some black high boots tossing around every clothes in sight I look for my cheer-leading uniform putting it on. Packing up everything I smile looking into the mirror,

"Debby"

Looking in the hall I smile at Eva,

"Hey"

Ruffling her hair she smiles looking at the mirror putting on some makeup

"I Can't believe it's the first day of school"

I nod ruffling her hair getting a glare,

"Hey that took hours"

"Yeah right"

Looking down toward my outfit she raises an eyebrow,

"Your a cheerleader?"

Nodding I raise an eyebrow smiling uneasy,

"Yeah, Is that bad?"

Instantly shaking her head we soon erupted into laughing I could feel jealously erupting. Looking into Malia and my room I sigh looking at Eva moving out of the way,

"Excuse me"

She smiles,

"That's fine, I was heading out"

Nodding Suddenly I come up with an idea,

"Eva Wait"

"Yeah"

She looks up smiling. Biting my lips I sigh *She's going to hate me* Malia and Eva haven't seem to be hitting I off like I want them too, so hopefully this can work,

"Can you drive Malia to school?"

Slightly confused she hesitates nodding slowly,

"Sure, but why can't you?"

I sigh,

"I have cheer-leading try outs to help supervise, Malia doesn't like going, and I don't want to disrupt her sleep"

She nods sighing,

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It'll be fine, now I'm be late"

Rushing to the door I could hear a loud crash smiling I shout,

"Love you Malia."

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot I noticed a lot of girls waiting in the try outs line *Wow* getting out my car looking on my phone I had a bunch of text from Malia. Replying to majority making my way to the school I smile looking at my phone. As I walked I suddenly heard a voice,

"Wow"

Turning around I sigh,

"Theo?"

Smiling he makes his way over raising an eyebrow. Looking at me up and down. Glaring at him I sifted a little back totally uncomfortable, while he looks at me smiling,

"Your a cheerleader?"

I nod trying to lift my bag over my shoulder but Theo grabs it,

"Let me help"

I shake my head,

"It's OK"

Grabbing my bag I smile,

"I know your trying to help, but I don't want to be put into the middle."

Theo smiles stepping closer to me causing me to begin shaking my head while stepping back, but he grabs my forearm,

"Debby, I need to say something"

Pulling out of his grasp I sigh looking at how red it was,

"Don't grab me, just say whatever on your mind, I'm not going to run"

He smiles,

"That's what I don't get about you?"

"Excuse me?"

He smiles,

"Why are u always in between when it comes to Stiles and Scott, I mean Scott seems to always be the nice on the other hand Stiles seems to give the third degree, but what do u do"

*What the hell? Who does he think he is?* putting my bag down I suddenly grab his shoulder I throw him against my car sighing pissed,

"Don't underestimate me Theo compare to Scott, I may not be a true alpha, but I was born with the gene, whic makes me a ltitle stronger "

He looks startled but shakes it off. Reaching out a hand for help he laughs,

"I didn't know"

Nodding I shrug,

"Sorry shake it off"

He nods standing up ruffling my hair. Feeling his hand over my face I suddenly have a shiver running down my back,

"Umm..I'm dating someone"

He looks shocked,

"Stiles?"

I shake my head laughing ,

"No"

Reaching for my phone I smile turning it on to the lock screen showing a pic of Malia and I from the summer. I was sitting in her lap giving her a kiss on the cheek. Shutting it off I look up and see his reaction was priceless,

"I didn't see that coming"

Laughing a little I nod looking around till I hear,

"Debby"

Looking over I see some of the other girls making there way over into the gym. Looking at Theo I wave off,

"That's my cue"

He nods jogging off. Making my way into the gym I smile,

"Who's ready to go first"

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

"I hate her, I hate her"

Malia, Scott, and Stiles was making their way onto the school. After Debby had left Everything seem to go out the window Malia ended up calling Stiles for a ride which totally shocked him till he got to loft seeing Eva leaving and there was no Debby in sight. Scott looked over at Stiles who immediately mouthed, 'no'. unknowing Malia had turned Glaring daggers toward them,

"What are you two talking about?"

Startled they both begin shaking their heads trying not to talk and say the wrong thing. Suddenly they hear someone approaching. Malia turns instantly breathing heavily growling. Scott and Stiles begin noticing

"Hey guys"

Looking over they see Eva making her way over smiling and bubbly. Looking over at Stiles and Scott she gives them smiles looking over at Malia she looks hesitantly,

"What's wrong Malia?"

Looking at Eva not giving her the time or respond Malia makes her way inside looking for Debby. Watching her disappearing figure Eva look at Scott and Stiles,

"She hate me"

Laughing uneasy Stiles shakes his head,

"No, Umm Malia is just territorial when it comes toward...Debby"

Scott nods,

"Yep that's all it is trust us"

Eva ruffles her hair,

"Yeah, but that shouldn't give her the right to treat me like this I mean I practical know Debby longer then her"

Startled as well bewildered Stiles raises a eyebrow before asking,

"Are you attracted to Debby"

Eva smiles,

"Yeah I mean she's hot."

Stiles shakes his head,

"No like attracted like how Malia is toward Debby and visa vera"

Looking a little off guard she thinks about it before nodding,

"Yeah"

Looking at each other Scott and Stiles sigh before thinking the same thought *she's dead*.

On the other hand while walking inside Malia she sighs looking around high and low *where is she?* looking over a few people she spots a familiar figure by her new locker. Beaming she makes her way over. Wrapping her arms around the person she leans over,

"Your in trouble"

* * *

 **Debby's Pov  
**

Walking to my locker I sigh happy try outs were over. One of the worse things I hate about being captain is having to cut people but with tons of girls leaving last year moving and as well seniors leaving that seem to leave half the squad open. Searching for my textbook for history I hear some footstep and then I feel some familiar arms,

"Your in trouble"

Giggling slightly I lean back kissing Malia's Cheek laughing,

"I'm Sorry. I didn't want to disrupt your sleep"

She turns me over quickly slamming my locker in the process. Leaning down toward my neck I look around hesitantly,

"Malia, what are you doing?"

Pulling away she glares at me,

"You smell different"

I raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You smell totally different, it like your fragrance is mixed with something else or someone else"

Looking over our shoulder I see Theo. Glaring at me Malia walks away,

"Babe"

Grabbing her shoulder I pull her over,

"Did something happen?"

"No, I just ran into him here when I was getting ready to help try outs."

Nodding she gives me a small smile. Walking around heading toward our classes I drop Malia off at her's. Kissing her quickly I pull away waving,

"Behave"

Sighing she nods grabbing my hands,

"Can't I just skip"

I laugh,

"Maybe during one of my free periods, I'll text you, so we should go out for lunch somewhere, and get lost with each other."

Smiling instantly she nods. Waving one last time I see Stiles making his way over,

"Stiles"

He smiles,

"Hey guess what?"

Walking on he begins telling me about how he was suspicious of Theo and I sigh thinking about what Theo had told me. Shaking my head I sigh *Don't let his words effect you* looking up I laugh,

"So you asked your dad to do a background check"

He nods,

"Deb, he isn't the same"

I sigh nodding with understanding,

"So, have you found anything"

He nods instantly,

"It wasn't much, but he found a speeding ticket"

I raises an eyebrow stopping in my track,

"What makes a speeding ticket so interesting?"

Stiles looks at me like a crazy person while I raises an eyebrow while giggling slightly as the thought *I must be dense* Stiles looks at me,

"It means he speeds Deb"

I nod,

"Ok..."

Stiles sigh,

"People who speed are trying to hide something, It means he is running from something"

Smiling I sigh,

"How many tickets do you have?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow,

"Zero"

Rolling my eyes I laugh looking at him bewilder,

"How many without daddy's help"

He sighs,

"17"

Laughing I smile,

"That is a big number Stilinski"

He sighs,

"I'm being serious, we both have knew Theo in the fourth grade, and that is no way in hell is him"

Sighing I just looked at Stiles patting his shoulder,

"Talk with Scott"

He sighs,

"You and I both know he's just going to try giving him the benefit of the doubt, Deb"

* * *

Shaking my head I look at Stiles one last time before arriving to AP Biology. Waving at Lydia and Kira I sit by Eva smiling. Looking up I notice Scott walking in taking a seat by Kira. Eva looks at me biting her tongue,

"Is Scott in the right place?"

I turn my attention over there slightly bitting my tongue,

"I hope so, that would be embarrassing."

Leaning up I tap Lydia shoulder. Leaning back she smiles. Pointing at Scott she turns wide eyed before looking at Kira who shrugs. Gently she looks over at Scott before asking him the thinking we all was thinking,

"Are you suppose to be in this class?"

Scott smiles,

"AP Biology?"

Kira nods looking at us. I raises an eyebrow while asking,

"Do you know what AP stands for?"

Scott smiles,

"Advance Placement"

Looking on we nod still a little shocked. Smiling Scott opens his textbook and everything pretty much seem highlighted like he actually understood. Smiling slightly I look down at my textbook till our teacher, Mrs. Flinch walks in smiling,

"Welcome to AP biology, let's see who is awake, Can somebody tell me what plasmids are?"

Lydia Smiles while answering,

"Circular, self-replicating DNA molecules often used in cloning proteins."

Mrs. Flinch smiles,

"Nicely stated, Lydia. Now, can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a glycoprotein?"

Everyone paused. I look up sighing

"Umm...isn't it B-12?"

Mrs. Flinch smiles,

"Correct Debby, that's a common test question. Mr. McCall"

Startled Scott looks up,

"Did you know that answer?"

Scott begins to stutter which causes her to sigh,

"What's your number one college pick?"

Scott looks up nervous,

"Um..."

She sighs,

"Stop saying, "Um.""

Scott nods smiling uneasy,

"Sorry. UC Davis."

*Whoa didn't see that coming* Looking around it was silent. Mrs. Flinch looked slightly impressive,

"Good choice. It's the best school on the West Coast for biological and physical sciences. You're in the right class if that's what you're hoping for. Who else thinks they are in the right class?"

Raising my hand looking around people seem to be uneasy but I start holding up their hands soon a certain person catches my eye, Theo. looking at me he smiles winking. Once the bell rings Eva and I make our way out,

"So that's Theo?"

I nod smiling,

"Yeah and Stiles has this big idea that he is a bad guy"

She laughs,

"I could see why, Stiles might seem kinda threaten."

I raise an eyebrow confused to what she seems to meant,

"What do you mean?"

She laughs,

"It just so simple, I mean Stiles has always had a crush on you and when we were growing up so did Theo, so now that he's back all sexy up he wants you"

Laughing I shake my head opening my locker,

"Even if that is true, there is still a factor involve."

She raises an eyebrow,

"What is that?"

I smile,

"I'm untouchable, I have Malia"

She laughs,

"Yep, but do you think that will stop those two in anyway."

"I hope so"

Walking over toward the school exit I see Malia,

"Hey"

Looking over she looks slightly confused,

"What are you doing here?"

I smile grabbing her hand as we make our way out toward my car,

"Keeping my promise to you."

She begins beaming,

"I thought you were joking"

I shake my head while smiling. Walking into the parking lot I sigh opening the door. Getting inside I'm pulled suddenly into Malia's lap kissing her. Smiling I slowly pull away laughing Malia looks up smiling as well,

"Guess that's a no on lunch?"

Nodding she pulls on the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head. Leaning down pulling on a handle I lean Malia's seat down. Lifting up her shirt over her head I smile looking down at her white lace bra pouting,

"That's mine"

Shrugging she pulls me by my neck smiling,

"I love you"

Smiling I begin leaving butterfly kisses on her neck,

"Love You too, my love bug"

"Love bug?"

Giggling I pick up leaving more kisses down on her neck before unclasping my bra. Suddenly I could hear something hard hitting my hood I Pulling away I'm a little stunned seeing Scott and Stiles looking at us wide eyed with their mouths hanging out. Pulling away from Malia I could hear her slightly growling. Kissing her neck I giggle,

"Don't kill my best friends, please"

She sighs handing me my shirt,

"They interrupted us... again"

I sigh nodding kissing her quickly. After getting ourselves situated I shake my head sighing,

"What? I have a free period?"

Stiles nods pointing,

"So do we, and you know who else, Theo does"

Shaking my head Stiles tries to grab my wrist dragging me but I stop him dead in his track sighing,

'Malia, go to class"

She raises an eyebrow,

"Why, I could maybe torture him"

Laughing I kiss her cheek nodding,

"I know trust me, but I think you should go, besides don't you have driver's ed"

Nodding she sigh giving my hand a quick squeeze,

"I guess...but I can take him"

Laughing I nod turning to Stiles who shrugs turning to Scott. Parting from Malia I head toward the boys locker room with Stiles and Scott, Walking inside I see them talking to Theo. Catching their attention it was silent for a second before Stiles looks over at Theo very suspicious,

"What's with the faces?"

Shrugging they look at Theo who turns to me winking. Theo suddenly relates the story of how he got bit to Scott, Stiles and I. He was skateboarding in an empty swimming pool when he fell and his skateboard went flying into the air. He realized he never heard the board come back down and when he looked up, a man with red glowing eyes and claws was standing on the lip of the pool holding the board. He explains that this Alpha werewolf bit him on the side, and the first though to cross was did Peter bit him? By the time he figured out what was going on, he'd heard that the alpha that bit him had been killed by two of his betas who were also twins.*Aiden and Ethan* It was such a good story, but I could not help but feel like it was rehearsed,

"Wow, so what draw you here, I'm sure their probably other packs you could joined"

He sighs,

"I wanted to come home, my real home"

Nodding taking in his answer while he turns toward Scott pleading,

"Scott, listen to my pulse. I'm telling the truth."

Stiles sigh shaking his head,

"Right. Or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you're lying your ass off. "

Theo looks in between Scott and I ,

"Why would I lie?"

Stiles butts in,

"Because maybe you're not who you say you are."

Looking at Scott sighing Theo takes a deep breath. Listening to his heartbeat it seem to pick up a little turning to Theo raising an eyebrow he turns his attention toward Scott sighing,

"Okay. In the fourth grade you had an inhaler, I had one too."

I raise an eyebrow,

"So, what does that have to do?"

He smiles laughing ignoring my comment turning to Scott taking a deep breath,

I remember this day where I ended up in the nurse's office with an asthma attack.

I nod remembering it slightly,

"It was A bad one right?"

Theo nods,

"I was waiting to be taken to the ER."

He turns back toward me in particular,

"Debby, You were waiting for the Principal for committing a prank on Mr. Alan"

I smile giggling,

"Yeah, but he had it coming beside, I think red hair brought out his personality."

Stiles raises an eyebrow looking amused,

"You dyed a teachers hair?"

Looking amused nodding I laugh,

"You can say that."

Theo turns to Scott,

"You told me what would happen when you go to the ER for asthma. How they give you oxygen, an IV of prednisone."

He laughs a little while looking back and forth between us,

"You made it sound easy. Like everything would be okay. I've been by myself this whole time. Everybody knows that lone wolves, they don't make it on their own. I swear I'm that same kid from fourth grade."

Stiles looking in between sighing,

"I was hoping you are too."

Soon the bell begins ringing indicating next class. Looking in between the guys I sigh can't believe I wasted my free period on this. Turning to Stiles and Scott I head toward the door looking at them,

"Great."

Theo looks over at us smiling and boy it was not creepy at all,

"I better not be late for class. You're not the only ones I need to make a good impression on."

Walking passed me I give them both a look. Turning to us Stiles sigh,

"No. Don't give me that look."

Scott turns to Stiles look a little upset then turns attention to me,

"We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes."

Stiles instantly shakes his head waving his hands,

"Not this time. All right. I'm right. There's something off about him. I can feel it"

Scott Laughs moving past us,

'Lydia and Debby are the psychic. Not you."

I raise an eyebrow a little offended,

"First of all we are not psychic. She's a Banshee and I just so happen to have some other ? There's a difference."

* * *

Walking in the hall I sigh making my way to my locker after the talk with Theo it seem to put Stiles in such a angry mood the last I saw was him dragging Eva somewhere picking out some of my book I smile a little till I suddenly hear a familiar voice,

"Debby"

Turning around I see Kira's Dad making his way over giving me an uneasy smile,

"Glad I caught you, do you have practice today?"

Shaking my head I raises an eyebrow,

"No we are still doing try-outs but I'm free today...why?"

He smiles relief,

"Because driver's ed is today and I'm a little worried about Malia."

Realization begins to hit me and I nod,

"I got the idea, but I'll reassure you she has been practicing."

He nods,

"Ok, but still would you mind sitting in?"

I nod Shrugging,

"Sure,beside she couldn't be that bad"

Kira's Dad nods,

"Hope your right"

* * *

Walking outside the parking lot I spot Malia, who looked slightly shocked,

"What are you doing here? You already know how to drive."

I nod smiling,

"Yeah I do, but I came for support."

Smiling she nods laughing a little before turning to Kira's Dad who begins taking big breaths. Walking over I get inside the backseat. Looking at Malia she smiles nodding toward me. As Malia drive I never been as scare in my life she just kept stopping and stopping and she seem to hit anything in sight which made me just as worried. Looking at Kira's dad he seem to have about three heart attacks,

"Ease into it, Malia."

I nod smiling,

"Easy does it."

As she soon begin to get a little into it she suddenly has this intense on her face and she looked in a trance,

"Malia. Slow down."

Coming a little out she hits the brakes. Soon as it begin it was over and I couldn't help but feel relief. Opening the door and moving toward Malia she looked over at me worried,

"You Ok?"

I nod kissing her cheek,

"Peachy, you did good"

I know I lied looking behind at the chaos, but the last thing I wanted was to disappoint her, she's been wanting this. She practiced a little last year but let say there was needed some in define improvement. Turning to Kira's dad Malia similes while he gives us both uneasy looks,

"Okay, I think we're all good for today."

I smile,

"Yeah."

Malia nods looking over raising an eyebrow,

"How did I do?"

Looking at Kira's dad he seem very uneasy, so I smile biting my lips slowly looking behind us at all the destruction on the track. Patting Malia's shoulder she gives me a kiss on the cheek,

"There's room for improvement."

Nodding she grabs my hand. Pulling away a little I move to Mr. Yukimura patting his shoulder,

"If I was you, I would end the class early, your looking a little pale"

Nodding he turns to the other students. Walking in the hall Malia and I head toward my locker when I see Liam in gym shorts. Raising an eyebrow Malia giggles a little. Walking over toward Liam when sudden a girl appears and she looks strangely familiar,

"Hayden?"

Turning around the girl smiles,

"Debby Perace."

Giving me a hug laughing. Looking at Malia raising an eyebrow she starts glaring at Hayden. Pulling away I raises an eyebrow looking in between Liam and her,

"What the beef between Liam and you."

She turns around glaring at Liam,

"Long history."

Malia raises an eyebrow,

"Do you hate him?"

Hayden laughs a little shaking her head,

"Hate is a nice way of putting."

Nodding I look over at Liam and watch him begin bagging his head on the lockers grabbing Malia's Hand I laugh a little more while looking ay Hayden,

"You don't Hate him, You seem mostly Vengeful."

Hayden nods giving me one last wave before walking away. Once she was out of the distance I turn to Malia who was smiling,

"I like her."

I nod,

"She's a cool girl, I use to babysit her when she was younger."

Malia nods,

"OK, so what's her deal with Liam?"

I sigh,

"Long History in which all I can say is it was no ones fault."

Nodding she sighs grabbing my hand looking at something or someone. Looking in her line of vision I sigh noticing her staring at Theo,

"Malia."

Cupping her face I kiss her. Every since the whole Peter incident and everything that happen last term, she seems to still be slight insecure about us. At first I thought it was strangely cute, but now it has me worried. Shutting my eyes I could feel her smiling. Moaning slightly I could feel her pushing me onto the lockers. Pulling away I grab her hand walking in the hall before turning to Theo who smiles winking back.

* * *

Walking into the Library we see Scott and Kira at a table. Walking over we smile pulling out some book and worked a little on homework before I could hear footsteps making there way over. Looking over I see Stiles and Eva making there way over looking over Eva who look annoyed at Stiles. Looking at me she smiles taking a sit in front of me,

"How are you guys?"

Before I could get a respond Stiles cuts me off by slamming down a piece of paper. Looking up at him I take a deep breath while trying to understand what made this new paper so important,

"So you found something?"

Eva nods looking down at the paper,

"He found another signature. He says it different, but I feel he has slightly lost his mind."

"This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago. And this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago."

Kira raises an eyebrow,

"How did you get his transfer form?"

Scott and I look at him alarmed,

"You didn't break into the Administration Office?"

Stiles laughs uneasy,

"No, I did not break into the Administration Office."

He takes a deep breath,

"Okay, I might have broken into the Administration Office, but can we just focus on the signatures, please? They're different."

Malia looks over my shoulder,

"They're sort of different."

Stiles looked at us mind blown,

"They're completely different. Come on. Look."

He pointed to the paper,

"The garlands don't match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke are totally off. And look, look at this. Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor."

All of us looks at Stiles like a crazy person while I'm still processing stuff,

"Do I need to know how you can tell that?"

Stiles Sighs,

"Deb's it's oblivious."

I shake my head laughing,

"I don't know, Stiles. I mean, I see why you're worried."

Eva nods laughing,

"He's really hot. He's got like great hair, perfect body. You should definitely feel threatened."

Stiles sighs looking at us,

"Thank you. Because I do."

He takes a pause before looking at me worried,

"Now more than ever."

Shaking my head I look at Malia kissing her cheek,

"I'm untouchable"

Malia nods rubbing my thigh Causing me to slightly moan. Looking at her shocked she laughs turning her attention to Stiles,

"She's Mine"

Kissing her cheek I nod sighing. Kira looks at the papers and then back at Stiles raising an eyebrow,

"So now, Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?"

Eva sighs,

"If this is true then that can be the case"

Stiles nods,

"Someone's not someone. And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble."

Scott looks over,

"But no one's done anything wrong. "

Stiles sigh,

"Yet. If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right? "

I look over sighing glaring. Malia looks over at Stiles,

"My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf."

There was a slight pause while I glare at Stiles,

"Nice Stiles."

Stiles looks at us sighing before in anger pointing at us

"Okay... It's fine. You know what? I'll figure it out myself. Right? I don't need you or you or you. I don't need anyone."

Shaking my head I look toward Stiles while he makes his way to the door,

"You NEED to take some yoga."

Laughing a little we all pack up exiting the hand and hand with Malia we sudden seem to see Stiles dragging Liam into his jeep,

"What's a Criminal Tremor?"

"It doesn't matter. "

Watching Stiles' Jeep speed on by I sigh shaking my head,

"That idiot."

Malia looks up at me,

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head pulling up my hair into a ponytail grabbing her hand walking to my truck,

"Stiles is an idiot."

* * *

Making it home I sigh pulling in the drive way. Looking at my dashboard I look at a specific picture of Kyle and I. Malia turns to me worried,

"What's wrong?"

I smile uneasy,

"Tomorrow is going to Kyle's Birthday."

She nods looking at me worried,

"You want to miss school?"

I laugh kissing her cheek,

"Nice try, but I was hoping to stop and visit his grave."

She raises an eyebrow,

"What about your family? At least the ones who are alive."

I laugh,

"None that I know of. I mean the ones who are on my dad side are all dead, that I know of. On the other hand my mom side they just don't seem to want anything to do with me, once they found out I'm some hybrid they find it unfitting."

She raises an eyebrow,

"That's cruel."

I nod,

"Yeah, but I seem to not care I mean. They had their chance to find me and help, but I'm sure they blame me for Kyle's death."

She grabs my hand,

"Well it's their lost, so...?"

I raise an eyebrow,

"So...?"

She looks everywhere but at me uneasy,

"You want to talk about what happen last night?"

Sighing I look at her smiling leaning my head on her shoulder,

"I was just tired and had a bad headache."

"That's not what it seem like."

I raise an eyebrow,

"Why's that?"

"I just had a strange feeling. it was as if you was never going to wake up. I was worried."

Moments likes this always seem to make my day, Malia and I seem like one and the same though I will admit she is more aggressive, and that's what I love mostly about her. She could be pissed off at you, but if she care about you enough she would do anything for you, and I'm so lucky to have that, I have no idea what my life would be like if she wasn't in I grab her chin turning her attention to me. I lean down kissing her lips, putting all my heart and soul into the kiss I could feel her doing the same. She always knows how to make me feel like a kid in a candy story. Grabbing my wrist she practically dragged me into the loft and into our room. Slamming the door she pushes me onto the bed. Pulling off her carnign off she unbuttons my shirt tossing it onto the floor. grabbing the hem of her shirt I pull it up over her head. Leaning toward her neck leaving butterfly kisses, she pushes me onto the bed. Unclasping her bra she leans down to my face letting me suck on her breast. Unclasping my bra. She pushes me back down. Moving down my body she kisses the button of my pants before unbuttoning them. Sliding my pants down she begins leaving kissing down on my stomach till she was kissing the fabric of my panties. Slowly taking them off she kiss my bare pussy. Before she could get any further I hear my phone ringing like crazy,

"Ignore it."

Nodding She goes back to what she was doing,Kissing me a little before giving my pussy a quick lick causing me to moan,

"Ah..ah...M-MMalia."

As it seem the mood became better it just changed instantly once my phone just wouldn't stop. Sighing I ruffle Malia's feeling her slightly irritated,

"Sorry, Love bug."

Nodding she pulls away sighing. Reaching over I get my phone looking to see I had message from Liam,

 **From: Liam  
S.O.S**

"They seem to never stay out of trouble."

Malia raises an eyebrow leaning on our bed's headboard while I show her the message she shakes her head,

"No telling what Stiles did."

Nodding I quickly get dress racing to my car.

* * *

Following Liam GPS from the text I pull up just in time to see Scott on his dirt bike,

"Hey Scotty"

Looking up he smiles,

"Liam text you."

"Yeah, Wonder what Stiles did this time?"

Scott nods,

"Yeah I understand he's worry about what will happen, but we have to give people the benefit of the doubt."

I nod before taking a deep breath,

"I get you, but I want you two to understand I love you both and I think you both are giving valid points."

Nodding we look up hearing footsteps making a way over. Seeing Stiles and Liam making a way over I could soon feel tense once Stiles looks up at Scott. Liam looks over and smiles laughing a little,

"I fell in a hole."

Nodding we smile. Scott and I turn looking around when the thought hit me and Scott bet me to it looking at Stiles seriously,

"It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?"

Stiles nods moving toward his jeep taking a deep breath,

"Yes, it was. Very embarrassing. So we are gonna leave now."

Watching on I felt sightly nervous and it became so awkward. Stiles gets in his jeep trying to start it but it falls dead,

"Son of a... "

Pausing and getting out he looks at Liam who was standing by me looking just as uneasy,

"Liam, just do me a favor, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say. "

Popping the hood I move toward Stiles,

"Stiles?"

He sighs holding up a finger at me while trying something then looking at Liam

"Be with you in a sec. Try it."

Falling dead once again Scott moves over to my side looking at Stiles calmly,

"Stiles."

Looking toward Scott he sighs,

"Yes. Okay, we followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I'm a stalker, huh? That I'm crazy, totally paranoid? None of this is new information."

Scott looks at him biting his lips,

"Now you're gonna try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow,

"I give people the benefit of the doubt."

looking back and forth while I move to stand in between them. Looking over my Shoulder Scott looks around us while sighing,

"Like Derek? Kira? Liam?"

I nod,

"Malia?"

Ignoring us he still mess with things. Slamming something he looks at us,

"I was right about Peter."

Looking back at Liam he sighs,

"Try it again."

Still nothing. I could feel Stiles emotion and they were all over the place and sudden he looks at Scott and I uneasy,

"You want to know something, I bet you two still there's something about him can be saved."

I raises an eyebrow shrugging,

"Maybe, but Stiles so much is going to change and we need to stick together."

Scott nods looking trying convince our best friends, but Stiles wasn't having it and he try fixing his jeep,

"Try it AGAIN"

Looking over Stiles Scott ask,

"Why can't you trust anyone"

Looking up uneasy I could feel that this was Stiles' breaking point,

"Because you trust everyone."

Slamming his hand onto the front of the car Stiles pull away holding his hand. Walking over I give him an uneasy smile,

"You could of broken it."

Pulling away he sighs,

"I'm Fine."

Scott moves over grabbing his hand,but Stiles wasn't having it.

"It's not broken."

"It's fine."

"Let me see."

Looking on I could of cried looking at them. Stiles hesitant handing Scott his hand in which Scott begins taking some of the pain away. While they seem to be silently apologizing to each other I look down at Stiles Jeep's Hood and begin fixing the problem which was so simple. Once finished I point to Liam who starts him up.

* * *

"So Stiles hit himself?"

I nod laying under the covers with Malia telling her what transpire. She was pretty quite which scared me,

"What's wrong?"

She turns over looking at me smiling,

"Nothing it's just I love you."

I smile kissing her cheek,

"Love you too Love bug?"

* * *

Looking up at the window I sigh. The first Day wasn't that bad, but I had the most weirdest feeling every. I could feel that something or better yet someone was coming and I couldn't help but feel scared.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait but I've had a lot on my plate, but I'm try doing faster updates. What did you guys think? Love you guys please Favorite or Follow Till next time.  
**


	3. Apologies

**Hey Everyone Sadly this isn't an update. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, so here's what's been going on I had all my files ready but Now I can't find them so I've been having to start fresh also I've been doing school and work, but I haven't forgot about you guys it's just been a lot of complications I'm try and do better so don't loose hope :D**

 **-Debbie**


End file.
